Dragonball Fusion
by Teebs
Summary: 5 years after GT, Goku returns... But new terrors await him....


Dragonball Fusion  
  
By: Tyler James Fandell   
  
Introduction-The Return of Goku   
  
5 years after Dragonball GT. Gohan ends up quitting his job as a schoolteacher at the university to train Goten and Pan. Trunks is the President of the Capsule Corporation, since Bulma quit, and Dr. Briefs died. Vegeta spends his days training with Bulla, and keeping Bulma company. Occasionally Trunks would train on his days off. Often times Trunks would visit Goten and the lonesome Chi-Chi. Goten and Trunks would fight with each other at Super Saiyan 3. Videl spends her days with Majin Buu, since her father has died of lung cancer. Gohan rarely goes home, because of intense training. Although it is a time of peace, everyone has a strange feeling that something is coming. At Vegeta's house, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulla are training. "Why don't you two fight, I'm beat!" Vegeta asks. "No way dad! I'm not fighting my own sister!" Trunks replied. "What's the matter Trunks? Are you afraid you're going to get beat up by a girl?!" Bulla snickered. "No way!" Trunks replied. "Buster Cannon!" Exclaimed Trunks. Trunks shot out an energy blast. Bulla dodged it. "Is that the best you got?!" Asked Bulla. Trunks flew over to Bulla and kicked her into the sky. She did continuous back flips until she landed. Bulla ran up to Trunks and elbowed him in the stomach. The attack sent him flying into a mountain. "How does it feel to lose to a girl?" Asked Bulla. "It's not over yet!" Replied Trunks. Then, Vegeta senses a huge power level. "I know that power, it...it.... It's Kakarot!" Said Vegeta. Then Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla go to the lookout. "So, Kakarot has finally returned...." Said Vegeta. "I bet you've already reached a new level of a Super Saiyan." Goku just smiled. "Don't you worry Kakarot! I too have been training." Everybody was glad to see Goku, especially Chi-Chi. Goku told them of his power to grant wishes like Shenron. "What do you wish for Krillin?" Asked Goku. "I wish I were 25 again." Said Krillin. He looked much younger now and had his old strength back. "This is great! Thanks a lot Goku!" Krillin shouted with excitement. "So Vegeta, what is your wish?" Asked Goku. "All I want is a rematch!" Shouted Vegeta. "Don't worry Vegeta; you'll get your rematch alright." Goku said calmly. "What do you wish for Trunks?" "I wish my sword to be unbreakable!" Said Trunks. Trunks' sword glowed and then stopped. He tried as hard as he could to break the sword, but it didn't even budge! "Awesome!" Said Trunks. "Thanks Goku!" "No problem!" Goku replied. "How about you Goten?" "I wish I had a tail!" Shouted Goten. Poowop! A tail emerged from Goten's butt. "Alright!" "Do you have a wish Chi-Chi?" "I just wish that you would never leave me again (starts crying)." Chi-Chi said sadly. "I'm sorry Chi-Chi, don't cry." Said Goku. "That will never happen again." Said Goku. "I have a wish Goku!" Shouted Dende. "Okay, shoot." Said Goku. "I wish to be able to use my healing powers, and to be able to use ki." Dende said. Dende felt a surge of energy go through his body. "Wow! This is amazing! Thanks Goku!" Dende said. "You're welcome Dende! A guardian of the Earth should have great strength!" Said Goku. Nobody else had a wish for Goku to grant. "Goku, I have some bad news!" King Kai said telepathically. "Old villains from Hell are fusing with each other permanently. Super 17 & Cell to form Super-Cell; Freeza & Cooler to form Coolza; Janemba & Bojack to form Bojan; Brolli & Raditz (he's much stronger now) to form Braditz; Baby & Kid Buu to form Baby-Buu; Nappa & Recoome to form Nacoome; Dodoria & Zarbon to form Zoria; King Cold & Ginyu to form King Gild. King Yemma heard about what was going on, but Baby-Buu took control of him and made him free the Underworld!" Piccolo quickly escapes and uses instant transmission (Goku taught him) to get to the lookout. Goku told everybody on the lookout what King Kai had told him. King Kai sends Pikkon to help fight. The Z Fighters pick partners to fuse using the fusion dance: Goku & Vegeta to form Gogeta; Goten & Trunks to form Gotenks; Yamcha & Tien to form Yamtien; Pan & Bulla to form Bullan; Piccolo & Pikkon to form Piccolon; Krillin & Chiaoutzu to form Krilloutzu; Mr. Popo (Mr. Popo has great defense) & Dende to form Denpo. Gohan had nobody to fuse with, so he decided to fight with his own power. Then, out of nowhere, a bright light appeared and out came a teenager who looked like Goku. "My name is Goshin, and I come from the future. I was born with amazing powers, because I was born by two half Saiyans, Goten and Bulla." Said Goshin. This surprised Gotenks, and he smiled at Bullan. "Elder Kai gave me the power of mystic in the future." "There is an evil Saiyan warrior by the name of Boronks in the future. In the past, Freeza sent Boronks to a distant planet called Teebs to destroy it. Evil creatures with amazing strength called Teebos lived there, so he told them that he would not bring a whole bunch of Saiyans to help destroy the planet if they trained him. They agreed, and Boronks spent decades training there. He reached Super Saiyan level 6! Boronks turned evil and blew up the planet. He then went searching around for strong people to fight with and he finally came to Earth. He wanted to fight with me so I agreed. He was so strong, I couldn't beat him. I told him that if he wanted a fair fight, he would have to wait a few days. He agreed, and I used my time machine to take me here! I need a mystic Saiyan to fuse with." Said Goshin. "I'm a mystic Saiyan!" Shouted Gohan. They fused together and a giant white half-circle formed around him. When the circle disappeared, Goshan was there! He was the strongest fusion there, even stronger than Gogeta. "I have something to show you guys!" Said Gogeta. Everyone turned around and looked at Gogeta. He powered up as hard as he could and a blue energy aura surrounded Gogeta. His hair was like Super Saiyan 2, but it was blue. He was just as strong as Goshan! Then, all of a sudden, the fused Hell Warriors appeared.   
  
Episode 2-Hell on Earth  
  
"Oops!" Said Yamtien; "We have some problems in our time too!" "Oh no!" Cried Bullan. "We can't let them kill anyone." Gogeta whispered to Goshan. "Okay, we'll give you a fair fight if we go to the Supreme Kai planet to fight. We'll fight tournament style; our team, The Z Fighters vs. your team, The Hell Warriors. The Hell Warriors talked it over. "Okay, as long as I get a piece of you Kakarot!" Shouted Braditz (Raditz is helping Brolli hold back his anger). They teleported to the Supreme Kai Planet. "We can't fight to our full potential with you here...." Said Gogeta. "Humph!" Said Elder Kai. "I'm staying here!" "But you'd be passing up a wonderful chance to meet some beautiful Earth women!" Said Gogeta. Hey he he he he! O o okay, I'll go!" Elder Kai said with a smile on his face. Kibito-Kai teleported him to Earth. "Alright, let's start!" Shouted Gogeta. "The first match is....... Coolza vs. Piccolon!" "This is going to be easy! I wanted to fight a Saiyan!" Shouted Coolza. "Heh." Whispered Piccolon. Back at Master Roshi's house; Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Videl, Oolong, Puar, Mr. Buu, 18, and Marron await the Z Fighters return. "Do you think Denpo is going to hold out well against the Hell Warriors. He hasn't gotten any training." Asked Oolong. "He's gonna do fine!" Replied Bulma. "I'm sure Gogeta wouldn't make him fight someone hard." "I hope Bulla is going to do okay!" Said Bulma. "And I hope Pan is going to do alright!" Said Videl. "Are you kiddin'!" Shouted 18. "Your girls will show those Hell Warriors what girl power is all about!" "Buu hope Pan do good too!" Buu said. "Oh yeah, well why didn't you go help!" Asked Chi-Chi. "Buu sorry." Replied Buu. "Don't worry Chi-Chi!" Said Puar. "They're the strongest people in the universe!" "Don't worry ladies!" Shouted Master Roshi. "Master Roshi is here to ease your pain!" Bam! 18 kicks him through the roof. "Hey!" Shouts Master Roshi. "I just fixed that roof a week ago!" "That's what you get for being a dirty old man!" Said 18. "Yeah!" Bulma adds. "Yeah!" Chi-Chi adds. "Lets get him!" Chi-Chi, Bulma, and 18 start chasing Master Roshi. "Aaaaah!" Screams Master Roshi. "Would you guys keep quiet! I'm trying to watch this woman exercise program!" Shouts Oolong. Bulma bonks him on the head. "You guys, relax!" Shouts Videl. "You're acting like animals!" "O okay... I guess we went a little crazy!" Everyone settled down. "Marron." Said 18. "Yes Mom!" Replies Marron. "I'm going to train you." Said 18. "But Mom, what about my social life!" Replies Marron. "I want you to be as strong as Bulla and Pan." Said 18. "Mom, they're Saiyans!" Marron argues. "But your dad is one of the strongest humans, and I'm an android." Replies 18. "You are strong, you just don't know how to use your strength." "Alright fine! Train me then." Marron said. "Good, your training starts when the Z Fighters return." Said 18.   
  
Episode 3-Coolza vs. Piccolon  
  
Let the first match begin! "Death Beam" shouts Coolza. Coolza shoots a purple beam from his finger, but Piccolon dodges it. Piccolon uses the After-Image technique, and Coolza throws a Death Ball at the fake image. Piccolon appears behind Coolza. "Special...... Beam Cannon!" Exclaims Piccolon. "Ugh......" grunted Coolza. "Noooooooo!" A giant beam engulfs Coolza and then he was gone!" "Easy!" Shouts Piccolon. Good job!" Said Gogeta. "That was fast!" The Hell Warriors gazed in amazement at how quick Coolza was defeated. Next up is........... Bullan vs. Bojan! "Yes! It's my turn!" Bullan shouted confidently. "What! Ugh uh uh uh a girl!?" Asked Bojan. "That's right! But I'm not just any girl, I'm a Super Saiyan!" Exclaimed Bullan. "Oooooh......." Said Bojan. Back on Earth, Elder Kai was having trouble socializing with the Humans. "Hello miss....." Elder Kai said politely. "Aaaaaah!" Screamed the lady. She ran away in fear. "I hate this planet! I want to go home!" Shouted Elder Kai angrily. "But we can't, the Z Fighters are still fighting there!" Kibito-Kai told Elder Kai. "If we go there now we'll..." Elder Kai cut in. "Yeah I know, I know! Let's go to Namek then! At least the people are friendly over there." "Alright then, lets go!" Shouted Kibito-Kai. He took him to Namek. "Welcome Supreme Kais! It's always a pleasure for you to be in our presence!" Said a Namekian. "Thank you very much! We went to Earth, and we were treated like some sort of alien monster!" Said Elder Kai. "To them, you are an alien." Replied Kibito-Kai. "Oh yeah, but they should treat us with respect! We're Kais! Supreme Kais! The rulers of the universe!" Shouted Elder Kai. "Calm down!" Shouted Kibito-Kai. "You're overreacting!" "Overreacting!" Elder Kai argued. "I'm not overreacting!" "Yes you are!" Replied Kibito-Kai. "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not! Not, not, not, not, not, not, NOT!" "Ummm...... Why don't I fix you guys a room." Asked the Namek. "Thank you! That would be splendid!" Elder Kai replied, giving Kibito-Kai an evil glance.   
  
  
  
Episode 4-Bullan, The Lady Super Saiyan  
  
"Well well well." Said Bojan "I finally get to fight a lady Super Saiyan. I wonder if she packs a punch as well as the others?" Questioned Bojan. "Ha! I sure can, if not more! I'll show you what girl power is all about!" Answered Bullan. "Heh! We'll see little girl!" Bojan replied. "Errrrrrr." Muttered Bullan. Okay! Let the second match begin! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Bojan yelled unleashing thousands of powerful energy blasts. Bullan dodged every blast. "Very impressive!" Bojan said. "Never underestimate the strength of girls!" Replied Bullan. They both hovered in the air. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" Shouted Bojan. "Hell Ray!" A powerful red beam emerged from Bojan's mouth. "Hmmm." Bullan thought. She powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "Heh heh! Let's see if his little Hell Ray can dodge this! Elegant Beam!" A white beam escaped from Bullan's finger. The tiny beam shot through the Hell Ray and it hit Bojan. Bullan teleported behind Bojan. She attempted a kick, but Bojan caught her leg. "Aaaah!" Bullan screamed. "Heh heh." Muttered Bojan. Bullan used her other leg, and kicked him in the groin. "Uh uh ooooh uh." Grunted Bojan. "Ooooooh that had to hurt!" Exclaimed Krilloutzu. "Uh.... You stupid girl.... You'll pay for that!" Said Bojan. He knocked Bullan towards the ground, and shot an energy ball towards Bullan. When Bullan landed, the ball exploded. "Ouch! That really hurt!" Bullan cried. "Ahhhhhhh! Take this! Ka..me..ha..me....." "What's she doing?!" Questioned Bojan. "Alright! He's toast!" Exclaimed Gogeta. "HA!" Shouted Bullan. The gigantic wave disintegrated Bojan. Bullan returned to the ground. "Wow! That was uh uh uh amazing! Goshan cheered. "That's the most powerful Kamehameha Wave I've ever seen!" Gogeta exclaimed. "I couldn't have done it better myself!" "You got him good!" Cheered Gotenks. "Thanks!" Replied Bullan. They both blushed. "Heh heh....." Gotenks muttered. He paced around and started shuffling his feet. "I...." Gotenks started, but Gogeta came over to congratulate Bullan some more. A few minutes later the excitement died down. Okay! Next up is.... Krilloutzu vs. Nacoome! "Krill... Krilloutzu? Who's that?" Asked Nacoome. He looked at Krilloutzu. "Hey shorty!" "Wh..who...m..me?" Asked Krilloutzu. "Yeah you!" Shouted Nacoome. "Prepare to lose!" "I hope I don't, I'll be humiliated in front of everyone." Krilloutzu thought. "I can't lose!"  
  
Episode 5-Krilloutzu vs. Nacoome  
  
Let the third match begin! "I'm gonna squash you like a bug!" Shouted Nacomme. "Oh man!" Thought Krilloutzu. "He's too strong. I don't think I can beat him. I just have to give it all I..." Nacoome kicked Krilloutzu on the side of his head sending him into a huge pile of boulders. Krilloutzu got up. "Owww! Errrrrrrrr!" Krilloutzu groaned. A huge bump appeared above his head. "Eraser Gun!" Shouted Nacoome. He made a gun like shape with his finger and shot out a powerful energy blast. Krilloutzu jumped out of the way just in time. "That was close." Krilloutzu said to himself. Krilloutzu flew towards Nacoome with a smirk on his face. He teleported from side to side as he was flying. Nacoome shot multiple energy balls at the images, but each one he hit was the blurred image. Then Krilloutzu stopped in front of Nacoome and punched him very hard in the stomach. "Ooooooo! Pleheh!" Nacoome moaned and spit out blood. Nacoome quickly recovered and punched Krilloutzu on the side of his face. Krilloutzu spit out a bloody tooth and flew backwards. Krilloutzu stuck his foot down to help him stop, but it wouldn't work. "I've got it!" Krilloutzu thought. "Kame..hame.....HA!" Krilloutzu shot the wave in the opposite direction of where Nacoome was standing. That gave Krilloutzu a huge speed boost. He head-butted Nacoome in the stomach, then quickly teleported behind him. "Wh...where'd he go?!" Nacoome shouted in confusement. "Dodon.." Nacoome turned around as soon as he heard Krilloutzu shouting something out. "What are you up t..." Nacoome stopped his question as soon as he saw Krilloutzu holding a sharp, bright orange disk above his head. "Uh oh...." Nacoome said. "Destructo Disk!" Krilloutzu yelled. He threw the disk at blinding speed towards Nacoome. The disk cut him half, then it came back around and cut him into fourths! "Yes!" Krilloutzu shouted in excitement. The pieces of Nacoome slid off from top to bottom oozing with blood. "Totally gross!" Exclaimed Bullan with a disgusted look on her face. She blasted the pieces of Nacoome until they were disintegrated. "That's better! Next time Krilloutzu..... Finish the job!" Laughed Bullan. Everyone looked at Bullan with a stupefied look on their face and double blinked at her. "Wh...why are you guys looking at me like that?" Bullan demanded. "Yeah.. well uuuuuh ummm..... Th.. the next match is....." Denpo cut in on Gogeta. "Me! Me! I want to fight!" Exclaimed Denpo with an enthusiastic look on his face. "Bu.... but, you can't fight! You have went under any proper training..." Replied Gogeta. "Don't worry Gogeta! I'm sure my new power can hold out against some of the people here!" Denpo said. "Umm... uhhhhh... Okay! I guess I can put you up against Zoria." Replied Gogeta. "Thanks a lot Gogeta!" Denpo said. "I finally get to test out my new power!" "This will be easy." Zoria thought. "He hasn't even gotten any proper training! I sure wouldn't have liked going against one of those Saiyans! Frieza should have killed Goku and Vegeta when he had the chance!" Zoria thought to himself. "Okay! I'm ready!" Shouted Denpo.  
  
Episode 6-Denpo, The Healing Warrior  
  
Let the fourth match begin! Denpo had the upper hand, using punching and kicking combos. "How'd you learn how to fight?" Asked Zoria. "Once you've been around the Z Fighters on a daily basis, you learn fighting skills just by watching!" Answered Denpo. "Possiblity Cannon!" Shouted Zoria. The beam hit Denpo, and sent him flying towards a mountain. "Possibility Cannon!" The beam was 5 seconds away from hitting Denpo, but he thought quickly. "Denpo shield!" A dark green barrier formed around Denpo. The beam collided into the shield. The beam deflected back and hit Zoria. Then, the Z Fighters fusions had ended. "Uh oh!" Cried Denpo. "Now we have to wait 30 minutes to fuse again!" "Heh he heh!" Said Zoria. "Now you're dead!" On Namek, Elder Kai is watching the fight on his crystal ball. "Kibito-Kai!" Shouted Elder Kai. "Yes, elder." Replied Kibto-Kai. "Take these earrings to Denpo." Elder Kai threw the earrings to Kibito-Kai. "Right!" Said Kibito-Kai. He teleported to the Supreme Kai Planet. "Hey Dende! Mr. Popo!" Shouted Kibito-Kai. He stopped as soon as he saw Dende and Mr. Popo getting the crap beaten out of them. They were both kicked into the ground. "Quick, take these!" Kibito-Kai shouted. He threw the Potara Earrings to Dende and Mr. Popo. "Thanks Dende!" Shouted Mr. Popo. "You saved us!" Replied Dende. Kibito-Kai smiled. He teleported back to Namek. They snapped on the earrings and permanently fused. "Now for some payback!" Said Denpo. He unleashed a huge fury of energy blasts. Zoria deflected them all with great ease. "Ha ha!" Zoria laughed. "Is that all you got!?" Denpo teleported behind Zoria. He tried to punch him, but Zoria grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky. Zoria made a giant energy ball. He tossed it at Denpo. The ball exploded and the air was filled with smoke. The smoke cleared and Denpo was gone! Denpo appeared behind Zoria and shot out a funnel shaped mouth beam. The beam engulfed Zoria and cut him into little bite-sized pieces. The pieces exploded. "That's how you do it!" Cheered Pan. "Nice come back Denpo!" Cheered Yamcha. 30 minutes had passed, so everyone   
  
re-fused. Denpo healed everyone who had fought. "Thanks Denpo!" The Z Fighters thanked. "It looks like we better start the next match!" Said Gogeta. "Alright! The next match is...... King Gild vs. Yamtien!"   
  
"Great! This will be fun. I wasn't strong enough to fight Cell or Buu, but now I can finally get some action!" Yamtien said to himself. "Plus, I've been training for years at the Kame House! I'm glad I drank that water before I was as old as Master Roshi! Staying like that forever would have been a nightmare! Time to get started!"   
  
Episode 7-King Gild The Rock  
  
Let the fifth match begin! King Gild stood perfectly still. "Wolf Fang Fist!" Yelled Yamtien. Yamtien unleashed a furious combo of punches. King Gild endured the pain, and continued to stand still. "Huh!? What is he up to?" Wondered Yamtien. "Aaaaaaah! Blast Cannon!" Shouted Yamtien. The blast hit King Gild , but it didn't phase him. "Wha... What!" Said Yamtien. He continued punching and kicking King Gild. King Gild was bleeding and showed signs of great pain, but he stood still. "He's up to something...." Wondered Gogeta. "That's it! I've had enough!" Shouted Yamtien. "Do....donnn... Kamehame....HA!" A dark blue beam escaped from Yamtien's hands. It was a direct hit on King Gild. "There. That should do it." King Gild whispered. "Body Change!" Shouted King Gild. Yamtien was shocked. Gogeta thought quickly, and picked up a big rock. "Here! Hold this in front of you!" Shouted Gogeta. He threw the rock to Yamtien. He held the rock in front of him. "Nooo!" King Gild's screams were cut off as he was absorbed into the rock. King Gild was as stiff as a board. Yamtien quickly blasted the King Gild statue. The big rock started to tumble away. "Oh no you don't!" Shouted Yamtien. Yamtien flew over to the rock and crushed it under his feet. "Fast thinking Gogeta! I would have been transformed into that ugly creature!" Said Yamtien. "Thanks a lot Gogeta! That was a close one!" "Don't mention it!" Replied Gogeta. "I remember when I was in the same situation...." "That creep was ugly!" Exclaimed Bullan. "Eeeeeeeewwww! Gross!" "Would you people shut-up!" Yelled Braditz. "I want to see your team get creamed!" "Okay! Sheesh!" Replied Gogeta. "Gotenks, are you ready to fight?" "Yeah Dad!" Gotenks shouted with enthusiasm. "Alright then, you'll be fighting Baby-Buu!" Replied Gogeta. "Okay, I've been waiting a very long time for a rematch!" Back at Kame House, everyone's anxious to see the Z Fighters. "What's taking them so long!?" Shouted Chi-Chi. "I'm worried out of my mind!" "Yeah!" Shouted Oolong. "They should have creamed them by now!" "What about Super-Cell and Braditz?" Asked 18. "They're very strong too!" "Don't you worry!" Replied Master Roshi. "I remember training Goku. From the moment I saw him I knew that he would one day be the strongest fighter in the universe. And look at him now..." "What's your point?" Asked Oolong. "My point is that they'll beat the snot out of those Hell Warriors!" Shouted Master Roshi. "My Vegeta is fighting! My son and daughter too!" Replied Bulma. "The King, Prince, and Princess of all Saiyans! They'll win for sure!" "My husband is one of the strongest Humans alive!" Shouted 18. "My husband Gohan and my daughter Pan will show them what's what!" Shouted Videl. "My husband is the strongest being in the universe! My sons Gohan and Goten will defeat those Hell Warriors!" "Go Z Team!" Everyone cheered.  
  
Episode 8-A Long Awaited Rematch  
  
Let the sixth match begin! Gotenks powered up to Super Saiyan 3. "Long time no see, huh Buu?!" asked Gotenks. "You die!" shouted Baby-Buu. "Nyaaaaaaaaaagh!" Baby-Buu screamed. He charged at Gotenks and rammed him into a cliff. "Heheh!" laughed Gotenks. Baby-Buu unleashed a fury of his pink energy blasts. "Nyaaa hahahahaha!" Baby-Buu laughed wickedly. "Huh!" Baby-Buu was shocked to see that Gotenks had disappeared. "Where boy go?" wondered Baby-Buu. "Ah hah!" He was relieved to see that Gotenks was way up into the sky. Baby-Buu teleported to Gotenks and clenched his fists into one ball. He knocked Gotenks down to the ground. CRASH! The ground below him shattered as he landed. "Okay. So now you wanna play huh? Well, I've got something for you to see." Gotenks said. "Now to show you my real power!" Gotenks threw an energy ball into the sky. He turned Super Oozaru, and then went Super Saiyan 4. His hair was the same length as it was Super Saiyan 3, but it was black. He now had red fur all over his body, and red eyebrows. His muscles had bulged out of his shirt-like fur. "Huh?" Baby-Buu said in astonishment. "Heh heh heh!" Baby-Buu was happy to see the new transformation! "Come and get it." Gotenks said full of confidence and with a smirk on his face. Baby-Buu flew over to Gotenks while powering an energy ball. He threw the huge ball at Gotenks. Bam! Gotenks sent the blast into the sky with a tremendous kick! The blast flew into the sky 10 times faster than the speed Baby-Buu threw it at him! "Alright! Tryyyy...... this!" shouted Gotenks. "Cosmic Halo!" Gotenks pointed his finger in the air and circled yellow energy into a ring form. He held the ring above his head and flew over to Baby-Buu. He threw the ring at Baby-Buu with amazing speed and agility. "Aggggh!" Baby-Buu screamed in agony as the ring tightened around Baby-Buu. Gotenks was cautious not to tighten it too hard, because he would be cut in half. Instead, he held it and decided to attack with the ring around him. "Superrrr.... Ghost... Kamikaze Attack!" exclaimed Gotenks. He spit out 10 identical ghosts. "Okay! Go over there and kill that short and ugly pink dude!" ordered Gotenks. "Right!" all of the ghosts replied. The ghosts flew over to Baby-Buu. Baby-Buu punched two of them, and all of the other ghosts covered Baby-Buu's body. The ghosts turned bright yellow and exploded! Boooooooom! Reforming quicker than ever, Baby-Buu appeared from the pile of pink scrap. "Hi!" Baby-Buu said happily. "Haaaaa hahahahahaha ha ha ha hahaha ha! Oooo ooo oooo ooo hee haa ha hoo ha ha ha!" Baby-Buu continued laughing until Gotenks punched him in the face. Baby-Buu grabbed his arm and threw him at the ground. This time, Gotenks stopped in mid-air instead of crashing into the ground. "Errrrrrrrrrrr.... haaa!" Baby-Buu created a gigantic energy ball and threw it at Gotenks. Gotenks deflected it backwards, landing near Bullan. "Uh! Watch it Gotenks!" shouted Bullan. "Heh heh... Sorry 'bout that!" Gotenks said with his face all red. Bullan's distraction gave Baby-Buu time to create two giant energy balls. He threw them towards Gotenks. "Gotenks look out!" Bullan shouted with a worried look on her face. "Huh? Oh... Aaaaaaaah!" exclaimed Gotenks. He barely caught the two energy balls, but they exploded on impact. Gotenks was laying inside of a crater made by the explosion. But quickly enough, Gotenks sprang to his feet. "Aaaah! Enough distractions!" shouted Gotenks. "Okay Baby-Buu! Let's finish this!" Baby-Buu just smiled. Gotenks slowly pulled the sword from it's sheath. Light from the Sun gleamed upon the sword. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Gotenks screamed as he concentrated all of his energy into the sword. "What is he doing?" Goshan thought. Gotenks' sword was glowing with a bright yellow light. Gotenks ran over to Baby-Buu with a very serious look on his face. He continued to run as he horizontally slashed him with the sword. He stopped about ten feet from where Baby-Buu was standing. "Hehehee! Hoo ha ha ha!" Baby-Buu laughed, thinking he was going to reform. Baby-Buu had a pulsating yellowish glow inside of him. He began to burn up inside. "Aaaaaa.." his screams were cut short as he disintegrated into thin air. "Heh!" Gotenks smirked. "That...... was.... AWESOME!" Goshan congratulated. "W..w... what was that!?" "Thanks! I call that one my Disintegration Slice!" Gotenks replied. "Alright!" shouted Krilloutzu. "Yeah! Go Gotenks!" Yamtien cheered. After the excitement died down, Gogeta announced the next fight. Next up is...... Goshan vs. Super-Cell.  
  
Episode 9-The Immeasurable Strength of Goshan  
  
"Alright!" shouted Goshan. "Now I can test my new strength!" "What strength!?" laughed Super-Cell. "You're a weakling compared to me!" "I beat the crap out of you the last time we fought!" replied Goshan. "I'm much stronger now! You won't be able to lay a finger on me!" Super-Cell shot back. "Heheh. We'll see...." Goshan said quietly. Let the seventh match begin! "Energy Field!" exclaimed Super-Cell. Super-Cell was surrounded in a huge green energy aura. The energy was pulling Goshan towards Super-Cell at an amazing speed! Super-Cell upper-cutted him in the stomach with amazing strength! Goshan doubled over in pain. Super-Cell attempted a punch at Goshan, but unbelievably, Goshan quickly caught the punch! Goshan smiled and quickly disappeared. He reappeared behind him. Goshan threw an energy ball, but Super-Cell deflected it, sending Goshan head-first towards the ground. Goshan stopped upside down in the nick of time. He slowly flipped around and landed safely to the ground. "Aaaaaaaaah!" Goshan powered up until the ground shattered. He was surrounded with a white energy aura. Goshan's power knocked Super-Cell back. Super-Cell froze in air. He created a humongous energy ball, and tossed it at Goshan. "Is that it." Goshan laughed. Goshan deflected it with great ease. "What! No way! Nobody can deflect that!" Super-Cell exclaimed. "Masenko... HA!" yelled Goshan. "Aaaaaaah! No..." Super-Cell's scream was cut off when he disappeared into the blast. Super-Cell was..... gone? "Wow! Dead already!? Kinda hard to believe....." Gogeta said with an unsure look on his face. "Oh well! He's gone....." On an unknown planet, Super-Cell is talking to an unidentified scientist. "Thank you for joining me so soon, Super-Cell." The scientist said. "Once Android 21 absorbs all of the androids, the Z Fighters will be annihilated!" "Are you sure? I mean... the Z Fighters have been fighting a lot of incredibly strong people. I don't think they can be stopped." replied Super-Cell. "Yes, I know. I have seen all of their fights.... But this creation...... is unstoppable!" said the scientist. "Android 21." "Yes master!" replied Android 21. "Absorb Super-Cell!" ordered the scientist. "It would be my pleasure!" Android 21 shot a white energy ball at Super-Cell. It absorbed him inside it. He was shrunken down into a little ball. The ball fell to the floor. Android 21 picked up the ball and ate it. Poooowooooooooosh! Android 21 got a massive power increase! "Hahahahahahahaha ha ha ha haaaaa! Those Z Fighters are as good as dead!" The evil scientist laughed.  
  
Episode 10-Super Saiyan 5  
  
"Hey Goshan!" exclaimed Gogeta. "Yeah?" asked Goshan. "Can you sense that power?" wondered Gogeta. "Yeah, but it's very far away." replied Goshan. "Yeah, it's probably from......." Gogeta was cut off by Braditz. "Shut uuuuuuuuup!" yelled Braditz. "I'm not holding back any longer! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" He powered up to Super Saiyan 3. The ground shattered from the ammount of power unleashing from the mad Saiyan warrior. "Kakarot!" "Alright then!" Gogeta shot back. "Let's begin." Gogeta powered up to Super Saiyan 3 with ease. Both Saiyans threw an energy ball into the sky. They turned Super Oozaru, and then went Super Saiyan 4. "I see you have figured out how to go Super Saiyan 4." said Gogeta "Cut the small talk Gogeta." replied Braditz. "Now it's your turn to die!" "Double Sunday!" shouted Braditz. He charged up two powerful energy balls and shot them at Gogeta. Smack! Smack! The balls were deflected with great ease. "I thought you've been training in Hell!" Gogeta chuckled. This really pissed Braditz off. "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" He ran towards Gogeta with the ground crushing beneath his powerful feet. Before Braditz had a chance to attack, Gogeta smacked him with the back of his hand. Braditz was sent backwards into a rocky plateau. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Braditz yelled as his power shattered the plateau. He flew towards Gogeta, who was hovering high above the ground. He appeared behind him, closing his hands together to form a ball. "Saturday Crush!" Braditz exclaimed as he hit Gogeta on his head; the attack attaching an energy ball to his head. Gogeta crashed hard to the ground, the energy ball exploding shortly after. Braditz floated safely to the ground. "You can't defeat me!" said Braditz. "Heheh..." Gogeta laughed with blood running down his face. Gogeta powered down to Super Saiyan 3. "You fool! You actually think you can defeat me at that level!" said Braditz. "Don't be ridiculous!" Gogeta smiled. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ah!" Gogeta was at his new Super Saiyan level. "What the!" Braditz cried with a look of astonishment. "It can't be...... Another s...s.... Super Saiyan le...level!" "You still can't defeat meeeee!" yelled Braditz. "Dynamite Monday!!!" Braditz created a gigantic energy ball. "Haha.... Let's see if your "Super Saiyan 5" can hold out against this one!" Fwooom! He threw it at Gogeta at a blinding speed. Boooom! When the smoke cleared from the crazy explosion, an unharmed Gogeta was standing still with a smirk. "Kame Flash!" Gogeta yelled as he teleported far away from Braditz. A blinding light appeared and sucked most of the life from Braditz. Gogeta slowly walked towards Braditz. "Sp.... spare me Go....get...a..." Braditz muttered in a weak voice. Crush! Gogeta smashed Braditz' head with his shoe, with blood and brain matter flying from the crushed skull. "I'm tired of sparing people, it always ends up with another day of disaster...." Everyone stared at Gogeta blankly. Back on the unknown planet, Android 21 is ready to go. "Android 21, your mission is to absorb all of the androids still around. I've built in an Android Radar to detect the location of the Androids. After you have finished your first task, you must go to Earth to destroy Goku along with the other Z Fighters." ordered the scientist. "Did you get all of that?" "Yes, Dr. Sykes." replied Android 21.  
  
Episode 11-Boronks, The Evil Saiyan Warrior  
  
The Z Fighters have come back to Kami's Lookout and are preparing for Goshin and Gohan's departure. "Wasn't that fun! I love fighting!" Goku said happily. "Whatever!" shouted Bulla. "Now I gotta redo my nails!" "I despise that sissy little fusion dance!" exclaimed Vegeta. "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" Goku laughed. "Yes it was!" replied Vegeta. "Come on Gohan, we gotta get goin'! shouted Goshin. "Coming!" Gohan replied. "See you guys in the future!" Goshin exclaimed. All of a sudden, a tall guy with silver Super Saiyan 3-like hair appeared. "Uh, oh..." Goshin said. "It's Boronks!" "We'll take care of this right Gohan?" Goshin asked. "Right!" Gohan replied. Fu-sion.....ha! Gohan and Goshin fused once more. "Masenko-ha!" Goshan shouted as he held his hands above his head, and released a small but powerful energy beam. Boronks caught the beam with one hand, and deflected it towards Bulla. "Aaaah!" Bulla screamed as the wave was coming towards her. In fear, she quickly raised her arms up to block it. She was let off with a few scratches. "Why do these things always happen to me?" Bulla wondered. Goshan ran towards Boronks. "Elbow of Doom!" Boronks shouted as Goshan charged towards him. Boronks elbowed Goshan in the stomach, and it exploded on impact. The attack sent Goshan flying towards Goku. "Eeeee! Ooo oo oo!" Goku said as he quickly sprawled backwards in a desperate attempt to catch Goshan. Bam! Goku dropped to his knees as Goshan slammed into his stomach. Gasping for air, he managed to mutter, "That was a close one." He looked behind him and saw the edge of the lookout. "Really close..." "Are you okay dad?" Goshan asked. "Yeah..." Goku replied. Goku sprang to his feet. "I don't understand it... He's 5x stronger than he was when I fought him! Was he holding back?" Goshan thought to himself. "Come on Vegeta!" Goku said. "Oh alright!" Vegeta replied angrily. "Let's get it over with....." Fu-sion....ha! Gogeta instantly went Super Saiyan 5. Gogeta walked over to Boronks. Gogeta tried to punch and kick him hundreds of times, but he couldn't land a single hit! On, Namek, Kibito-Kai is watching the fight with his crystal ball. "Oh no!" cried Kibito-Kai. "Gogeta can't even land a single punch!" "What!" shouted Elder Kai. "Not even as a fused Super Saiyan 5!" "Why don't you take a look for yourself you lazy ass." Kibito-Kai muttered. "What was that?" asked Elder Kai. "Nothing... Take a look." Kibito-Kai quickly rephrased. "Oh my! This is terrible!" shouted Elder Kai. "They can't stop him..........." A light bulb turns on above Elder Kai's head. "I've got it! A super fusion!" "Huh!?" wonders Kibito-Kai. "Gogetan should be able to do it." said Elder Kai. "What the Hell is he talking about?" thought Kibito-Kai. "Crazy old man....."  
  
What is a super fusion? Will it help defeat Boronks? And who's Gogetan? Find out on the next episode of....... Dragonball Fusion! Episode 12-Gogetan, The Mystic Super Saiyan 


End file.
